Fallen For You
by Derby
Summary: Song fic! About Pie Eater and Cake (O/C). Sorta sad, sorta happy, sorta abstract. R&R ^_^


A/N: Cake is one of my favorite characters; so naturally, I had to write a fic about her. Anyway, that was pointless. Cake and Pie, yay! Enjoy =D  
  
Disclaimer: Sheila Nicholls owns 'Fallen For You', I won Cake, and Disney owns Pie Eater.  
  
`*`*`*`*  
  
{Falling for you  
  
Did you ever see me?  
  
Watching from periphery?  
  
I was playing another game  
  
I hoped you catch on all the same}  
  
  
  
Cake smiled shyly at Pie Eater, her papers tucked under one arm, brazenly letting the world know she was a poor newsie.  
  
She sighed inwardly. He meant everything to her, yet he didn't know it.  
  
Pie smiled back quickly, running off to his usual group of friends. Laughing and joking like always. He never noticed her.  
  
Her heart fell to the ground; she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Everyday was the same, she smiled or gave him a compliment, even a comment about the weather, but he just half smiled at her and ran off.  
  
  
  
{Falling from view  
  
Did you ever touch me?  
  
Floating through your potpourri?  
  
I thought I felt your fingers once  
  
After waiting all these months}  
  
The harbor was crowded with fishermen, passer byers and newsies. Cake always sold here. She liked the busy people and the salty scent of the sea.  
  
She saw Pie. He was standing with another newsie, his friend's face blurred before her. She couldn't see anything but Pie Eater.  
  
He strolled by her, his arm brushed hers.  
  
Cake took in the feeling.  
  
He turned back to her, saying 'Sorry.' And walked on.  
  
Cake watched him go. The sun lit his face just the right way, his skin turned golden.  
  
She thought she saw something in his eyes. Maybe a smile.  
  
  
  
{But I was wrong, so wrong  
  
That was just another song you wrote, for another girl  
  
And I hoped the day could be  
  
When you'd write a song for me}  
  
Pie stopped at a corner and held out his arm for a girl. He smiled when she took it.  
  
The girl gazed up at him with such a loving expression; Cake thought she might die then.  
  
There hadn't been anything in his eyes for her, his smile was for the other girl. Cake turned into the soft breeze, letting it wrap itself around her.  
  
She blinked away a stinging in the back of her eyes.  
  
She felt foolish.  
  
{But it never came,  
  
I thank you all the same,  
  
But I'll go now, so you won't know how much I've}  
  
A fisherman shook his hooded head in sympathy; his heart belonged to the ocean. His heart went out to the ragged girl.  
  
Cake dropped her papers next to the man's boot and hunched her shoulders, finally walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
{Fallen for you,  
  
Pointless trying to be a man  
  
Boy, you don't know if you can  
  
I thought I knew you well enough  
  
But your walls are still too tough}  
  
She saw Pie at Tibby's. She avoided his eyes.  
  
He refused to look away, he stared at her back.  
  
He hadn't known how she had felt; he hadn't meant to hurt her. But he couldn't leave whom he was already with. She was part of him. She always had been. Cake wasn't that.  
  
Cake tried to keep her chin up but failed. She slumped into a booth by herself; she didn't want to care any more. But she did. She always would.  
  
  
  
{But I was wrong, so wrong  
  
That was just another song you wrote, for another girl  
  
And I hoped the day could be  
  
When you'd write a song for me  
  
But it never came,  
  
I thank you all the same,  
  
But I'll go now, so you won't know how much}  
  
The walk back to the Lodging House was silent. No crickets chirped, the stars didn't sing their midnight song. The moon seemed dull and flat.  
  
Cake picked a small red flower from the side of the dusty walk. It seemed to wilt in her hands.  
  
She threw it angrily into the middle of the road, watching it's soft petals crush under a carriage's wheels.  
  
The flower looked small and pathetic in the moon light, bent and tired.  
  
{Thought about you all the time,  
  
Walking round, the Guggenheim.  
  
Like a rhyme, in my mind,  
  
There you are, in my car,  
  
But we don't drive very far.  
  
To the beach, out of reach  
  
Next to me... my fantasy}  
  
Pie lay quietly in his bunk, ignoring the rush of noise around him.  
  
He knew he liked Cake. He liked her more than she knew. But he couldn't leave his girl now, not now. There were too many thoughts swirling in his head to leave her.  
  
He dreamt of Cake. A silent, colorless dream. He felt warm when he thought about it.  
  
His eyes closed gently, his mind slowing down. Nothing made sense any more.  
  
  
  
{Falling for you  
  
Did you ever see me?  
  
Watching from periphery?  
  
I was playing another game  
  
I hoped you catch on all the same}  
  
Cake sat on the windowsill, watching the sky. Waiting for something to tell her anything.  
  
She didn't know how he felt.  
  
Did he know how she felt? 


End file.
